1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer-based insurance processing and more specifically to integrating a legacy insurance policy underwriting process to a real-time on-line process.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to the insurance industry, records regarding issued policies, premiums, payments and payouts must be maintained for extended periods of time. The insurance industry readily embraced computer and computer technology for the storage of their records and files and developed special purpose software systems that are suitable for the maintenance and storage of the insurance files.
As computer technology and computer software changes, the insurance industry is pressed to update and upgrade their equipment and facilities. For example, the current computerized process for underwriting an insurance policy is a textual-based system that is burdensome and not user-friendly. The process requires that the underwriting agent prepare forms using manual tabulation of data and, in cases, requires specialized knowledge with regard to translating human-readable information into computer-readable codes. This is time-consuming and labor-intensive. However, there is hesitation to upgrade current existing software, i.e., legacy processor and associated software, as there is a significant cost in time, labor and expense in transitioning existing legacy-software-based files to newer software.
Hence, there is a need for a method and system that is not time-consuming, burdensome and labor-intensive that affords an underwriting agent the ability to process the factors that underwrite an insurance policy while providing proper interface with existing legacy-based files.